John Heard
John Matthew Heard, Jr. (March 7, 1945 – July 21, 2017) was an American actor, who appeared in the show Miami Vice as Laurence Thurmond, a defense attorney who is a friend of ADA Robert Langley (and defending his killer Philippe Sagot, and working for Jean Faber) and has an adversarial relationship with James "Sonny" Crockett in the episode "One Way Ticket" Career Heard was born in Washington, D.C. He graduated from Clark University in Massachusetts, then performed off-Broadway. He appeared in numerous TV & movie roles, his most known role was as Kevin McCallister's father Peter in Home Alone and its' sequel, Home Alone 2: Lost In New York. Some of his other roles follow: * Hallmark Hall of Fame (TV, 1975, first TV appearance) * Rush It (1976, first movie appearance, with Anthony Holland) * Between The Lines (1977, with Joe Morton) * On The Yard (1978, with Thomas G. Waites & J.C. Quinn) * The Scarlet Letter (TV mini-series, 1979, with Kevin Conway) * Head Over Heels (1979, with Jerry Hardin & Mark Metcalf) * Heart Beat (1980, with Ray Sharkey) * Cutter's Way (1981, with Lisa Eichhorn) * Cat People (1982) * C.H.U.D. (1984, with Kim Griest & J.C. Quinn) * Heaven Help Us (1985, with Jay Patterson) * The Equalizer (TV, 1987, with Keith Szarabajka & Oliver Platt) * Big (1988) * The Package (1989, with Pam Grier & Reni Santoni) * The End of Innocence (1990, with Michael Madsen) * Radio Flyer (1992) * Gladiator (1992, with Brian Dennehy) * In The Line of Fire (1993) * The Pelican Brief (1993, with Julia Roberts, Stanley Tucci & Anthony Heald) * The Client (TV series, 1995-96) * Law & Order (2 episodes, 1994 & 1999) * Pollock (2000, with Tom Bower) * The Boys of Sunset Ridge (2001, with Burt Young) * Law & Order: Criminal Intent (TV, 2001, with Vincent D'Onofrio) * Monday Night Mayhem (TV movie, 2002, with John Turturro & Kevin Anderson) * Law & Order: SVU (TV, 2002, with Richard Belzer & Pam Grier) * The Sopranos (5 episodes, 1998-2004, with Tony Sirico, episodes with Mark Blum, Joe Santos, Annette Bening & David Proval) * CSI: Miami (4 episodes, 2003-05) * Battlestar Galactica (2006, with Edward James Olmos) * Insominac (2013, with Keith Szarabajka) * Sharknado (TV movie, 2013) * Perception (TV, 2 episodes, with Graham Beckel) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (TV, 2014, with Paul Guilfoyle) * Modern Family (TV, 2014, with Ed O'Neill) * NCIS: Los Angeles (TV, 2014, three episodes with Miguel Ferrer) * The Nurse (2015) * The Lizzie Borden Chronicles (TV, 2015) * Elementary (TV, 2016) * Is That a Gun in Your Pocket? (2016, with John Michael Higgins and Kevin Conway). * Outsiders (TV, 2017, final TV appearance) * Imprisoned (2017, with Edward James Olmos, Laurence Fishburne, and Esai Morales) * Living Among Us (2017, final movie appearance, with James Russo) Personal Life/Death Heard was married to Margot Kidder from 1979 until their 1980 divorce (the actual marriage lasted six days), then married to Sharon Heard from 1988 until their 1996 divorce; they had two children, Max (1994-2016) & Annika, later Heard married Lana Pritchard for six months in 2010. Heard also has a son, John Matthew "Jack" III (born 1987), with actress Melissa Leo. Heard died on July 21, 2017, in Palo Alto, California where he was recovering from back surgery at the age of 72. Category:Guest stars Category:Deceased actors